Peanuts, Peanuts and Hairdryer
by GreenPeanutBrownies
Summary: "Don't you think that chocolate brownies, peanut butter and green apples look good together?" "Oh, we were just discussing the revolutionary methods related to the space and flight computer simulations that were presented at the Science Fair last Tuesday."


Peanut, Peanut, Peanut Butter

**Don't mean to offend people with allergies or anything. This is just an innocent story. Please review and ENJOY.**

"Don't you think that chocolate brownies, peanut butter and green apples look good together?", she said looking down at the assortment of deserts.

"Yeah, only if you're not allergic to any of that." Permy replied back as she munched away on a brownie.

"And are completely psycho" muttered Hotaru as she continued to snap pictures of the basketball game taking place below them.

"What?..…hhhhhhhey, I am not psycho!" exclaimed Mikan.

"Sure" Hotaru replied in a sarcastic tone, her faced blocked by the camera.

"..okay, so what if you're allergic? It could still look pretty to you." Mikan said.

"Really? You want to bet on that?"scoffed Permy.

"No! I always lose when it comes to bets especially when you have Hotaru on your side", said a pouting Mikan all the while shivering from the dollar signs that seemed to loom above Hotaru head.

"but I still believe that if I ask any person even if they're allergic, they'll agree" said Mikan in a confident manner.

"Well, ask say Kitsume. He's allergic to peanut butter" replied Permy in seemingly innocent tone.

"Fine, and when he accepts that chocolate brownies, green apples AND peanut butter look good together, you can eat your words." Said Mikan

"Fine" Permy threw back.

Mikan proceeded to walk to the basketball court below where Kitsume, amoung others, was playing a basketball game. As Mikan approached the court, Kitsume was switched out of the game for a break and started to talk to several others sitting on the sidelines. Mikan waved Kitsume away from the group in a manner that not only his attention but several others from both the side lines and the game.

"Oh my gosh, goes this girl know nothing about the word discreet?" said Permy who was watching the whole scenario from her vantage point on top of the small slope.

"Undoubtly not" said Hotaru in a montone voice.

Kitsume ran over to Mikan and once assured that she was fine, he turned and gave a thumbs up to the others. The game proceeded all the while several curious glances where thrown their way.

"Mikan, you need to get your arm signals down, I thought you were suffocating!" said Kitsume.

"Sorry" said Mikan grinningly. "I just wanted to get your attention and you looked like you were in a heated talk." Mikan meekly replied.

"Oh, we were just discussing the revolutionary methods related to the space and flight computer simulationS that were presented at the Science Fair last Tuesday." Said Kitsume

"blowing of the wind"

"Hahahaha" laughed Mikan and Kitsume

"No, we were talking about the new episode of Attack on Titan and why Armin had to do that thing to Eren to calm his titan form down" said Kitsume

"Really? That confused me too" said Mikan. So begun a conversation debating the last night's episode of AT that spanned five minutes before Kitsume remember the game and started to say good bye to Mikan.

"Wait, I still have to ask you a question." said Mikan

"Is it quick? I think my turn is up. And…. if its about Permy's missing hairdryer, I had nothing to do with it"said Kitsume as he backed away nervously. "It was all Koko's idea, and he threatened me to help."

"Hmm….no." said Mikan

"Well…hmm…continue then." said Kitsume

"Okkay, ….I heard you were allergic to peanut butter so I wanted to get an allergic person point of view. Do you think chocolate brownies, peanut butter and green apples look good together even to an allergic person?" said Mikan

"What!" yelled Kitsume

" I know, right? I told Permy that it could look beautiful to everyone and-" said Mikan

"No, that's like saying the ax murder are adorable or the Jinno math classes are enlightling" said Kitsume vehemently,

"What? But they're so beautiful" said Mikan

"NOT WHEN IT COULD KILL YOU"exclaimed Kitsume.

This escalating discussion drew attention, bringing those from the side lines and the concluded basketball game.

"Woaho, Kitsume. Whats freaking you out?" said Koko.

" Mikan is asking if I think my killer is beautiful" said Kitsuume in rage.

"Ohhh…did you ask him about his peanut butter issue?" said Koko to the visibly disturbed Mikan.

"Yeah,…. I just asked if chocolate brownies, peanut butter and green apples look good together even to an allergic person and he just freaked out " said Mikan as she nervously edged away.

"Ewww, that sounds gross…I can't believe I haven't tried that yet!" said Koko excitedly. "I think I'll try that for a pre-dinner snack" said Koko, who began stroking his chin in contemplation.

"Sorry Mikan, ever since he's found out about his allergy, hes a little paranoid when it comes to peanut butter." Said Ruka in an apologetic voice.

" Yeah, sorry I brought it up"said Mikan, worriedly glancing at the cowering Kitsume who Koko was trying to calm down, albeit unsuccessfully.

" I'm just going to go…" said Mikan backing away slowly but not before kneeling down beside Kistsume and whispering quietly "sorry Kitsume".

All she got for a reply was "peanuts,peanuts,peanuts" before she decided that it probably be best if she apologized when he was capable of least producing logical sentences again.

"Hnn" signed a dejected Mikan, "I guess Permy and Hotaru were right" she said as she walked up the hill. Seeing the satisfied smile on Permys face and a smirk on Hotarus, Mikan decided never again to approach the subject of food without knowing if the person had an allergy/fetish again.

The End

"Yeah Permy"

(sign) " what now?"

"I think Koko messed with your hairdryer"

….

"I'm going to kill him"


End file.
